


Bonding Moment: Volume II

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Allura kisses an injured Lance. She's miffed when he doesn't seem to remember afterwards. Keith feels her pain. They decide to... refresh his memory.





	Bonding Moment: Volume II

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I made.

As she held a bleeding Lance in her arms, the sound of blaster fire distant in her ears, Allura wondered for the first time if a prayer to gods of a dead world even carried any weight. If it did, she prayed with all her might that he wouldn't die. 

Not there. 

Not yet.

"Lance," she whispered, cradling his head so he could see her, "stay with me."

"'Lura..." he slurred, eyes alarmingly unfocused, "you're an angel. I'm dying... you're my angel... take care of Mullet for me."

Mullet... Keith?! Oh, Lance...

"No! You're not. Do you hear me? You're not. I'm not done with you yet. Who's going to have my back? Who's going to tell me jokes? Who's going to motivate me?"

"You wan' me "round?"

She gaped at him.

Had he really just...

"Lance, yes. Of course I do! We all do."

He smiled wide and so ridiculous but he smiled like it would be his last time and she loved and hated it.

It wouldn't be the last time, she'd make sure of it.

"Lance, be strong. Hold on. For me. For him."

He hummed, nuzzling into her arms.

"Mmm trying. Feel heavy... 'Lura?"

"Yes, Lance."

He looked at her and there was a brief but noticable clarity in his eyes.

"I meant it. What I said. Glad it was you..."

It makes her heart flutter because, quiznack, that's so sweet. And then her heart stops.

"Lance, stop speaking like a dying man. It doesn't become you."

He doesn't respond. He just sighs, eyes drooping but on her all the while.

She can't take that.

She leans down, pressing her lips to his with care as if she doesn't want to risk stealing a single breath from him.

When she pulls away his eyes are closed and she waits for them to open but they don't. She rushes to check his pulse, cursing when she finds that it's weak.

That's when Keith arrives, hair and eyes wild. He'd been fighting desperately to get to them as soon as he heard Lance was down and the princess had hid them away to avoid Lance getting hurt further.

She looks up at him, eyes wet with tears and wide with fear of losing yet another paladin, yet another person she cares about.

"Keith, help."

He looks down at Lance, his fists clenching as he swallows the lump in his throat.

"I'm gonna get you out."

And he does.

Allura does a good job of using her bayard whip and shielding Lance while carrying him out now that Keith is there to cover her, swinging  and slashing at anyone who even attempts to stop them.

Allura hands him off to Coran to be placed in the pod. He's lost a lot of blood and his only match was Pidge, thank goodness for her donation.

She's a bit of a mess after that. She finds herself in the observatory, pulling up the map she knows Lance always looks at while she waits for him to come out of the pod.

She hears footsteps and she's heard enough of everyone's to know who it is.

"You're not one to stop working, even in this situation," Keith says.

She laughs, but there's no humor in it, only tiredness.

"First time for everything..."

He humms, plopping down next to her.

"Could you imagine," she says, "doing all of this without him?"

He sighs.

"No. Odd how the person who probably drives me insane the most is my sanity."

This time when Allura laughs it's more genuine.

"I know a bit about that."

That gives him pause.

He looks at her and find her staring back at him. And for once he feels like they really do understand eachother.

"Great isn't he?" Keith says.

"And very pretty." Allura says and it's all the agreement he needs.

"So-" he starts, only to be interrupted by Coran

"Paladins! He's awake."

Keith stands offering her a hand. She lets him pull her up, not bothering to release his hand.

"Come on!" Keith gasps as she pulls him along to the medbay.

When they arrive Lance is being handed a water pouch by Hunk, sipping it happily, his legs swinging from the med table.

"Lance!"

He perks up at the sound of her voice, beaming when he catches sight of Keith behind her.

"Princess! Mullet!"

Allura doesn't know what she's expecting. Smugness. Shyness. Anything but him acting as if nothing happened.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in place of other burning questions.

_Do you remember our kiss?_

~~~~_Can I kiss you again?_

"Fine!" He says, his grin never faltering. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Keith responds with ,"Anything for our resident damsel in distress. How many times am I gonna have to save your ass?"

Lance huffs.

"As many times as it takes for you to not misplace my glorious self, Mullet."

Keith looks away, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Whatever."

Allura figures this is her chance.

"So, Lance... how much do you remember from yesterday.?"

He scratches his head, his expression sheepish.

"Not much. I know I got shot... can't remember why... and I know you held me. Everything else is fuzzy."

Allura's heart sinks

"You pushed me out of the way and I held you while you bled out. I kissed you and you lost consciousness."

Lance does the last thing he expects.

He laughs.

"Good one, Allura. Pfft. Kissed me. Was I dreaming because that's the only way that would happen."

Keith glances between them, noting that Allura is getting increasingly upset.

"Lance, it's true!" She insists.

Lance only looks uncomfortable, avoiding her eyes and hopping off the table.

"Yeah, right. You're a princess. An Altean Amazon. Literal quiznacking Wonder Woman. And I'm no Steve Trevor. I'm just... a boy from Cuba. Girls like you don't come near me with a 10 ft pole," he says, walking around her and Keith and out of the med bay.

With him gone, they finally notice the eyes on them. The rest of the crew is gaping at Allura. Pidge seems to have suddenly developed a permanent eye twitch.

"You... Lance... kiss... how... why..."

"Because he's bloody special!" Allura snaps, stalking out of the room.

She ignores the rushing sound of footsteps behind her. She just wants to go to her room so she can forget about all of it.

"Allura, wait!" Keith grabs her arm to stop her but she just rips it out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone," she snaps, tearful eyes glaring at him, "You have no idea how I'm feeling-"

"But I do! Lance didn't remember our bonding moment either. He still maintains that he doesn't. And that... well it hurts. Because it was important to me. Because well... he's important to me."

"That's right," she whispers, taking in Keith's expression of longing. "You do know... I'm sorry, Keith."

"It's okay. 

Her expressions softens.

"Keith..."

He waves her off.

"Forget about it. I'm just saying it won't keep the two of you from getting closer. Didn't stop me and him."

"True," she says, eyeing him closely. "But are you as close as you'd like to be?"

He doesn't answer.

That won't do.

"I see... then there's just one thing left for me to do."

Keith perks up. Cocking his head adorably.

"Huh?"

She smirks.

"Refresh his memory, of course."

And then she saunters away, leaving Keith to stare after her.

He takes a moment to admire her walk before he realizes what she implied and runs after her.

"A-Allura! Wait! I wanna refresh his memory too!"

Five minutes later finds Lance sandwiched between the two of them. Keith's arms are wrapping around him from behind while Allura kisses him breathless, her hands in his hair as she breaks the kiss.

"Do you remember now?"

She's asked five times and each time he's replied truthfully that he doesn't, resulting in another kiss. Except this time when shakes his head he's spun around and Keith tells her "my turn."

Lance's eyes widen.

"Wait when did you and I-"

But theres another pair of lips on his and he hardly registers it anymore.

He feels light between them and their lips.

The next time they pull away, Lance smiles and pulls them back in.

"I think it's coming back to me. Kiss me again just to be sure."

So they do. Over and over and over again.

 


End file.
